


Don't feel bad for me

by Moonatic7



Category: Sucker Punch (2011), Sucker Punch RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Love, Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), One Shot, Original Character(s), Read, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonatic7/pseuds/Moonatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene takes place towards the end of the movie, when Blue bursts into the dressing room before the big show and reveals the girl’s plan.<br/>Only this time there is one more dancer, Emily, who has an ambiguous relationship with Blue. There is complicity between them and that’s why she didn’t want to participate to Babydoll’s plan as long as it involved killing Blue.<br/>But when he discovers the conspiracy he goes mad, betrayed by his dancers…and his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't feel bad for me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by this idea of a relationship between the unreadable Blue and this vulnerable girl and I really hope you'll be too! :D
> 
> I apologize in advance for any possible grammar mistake, english is not my first language, but I've really done my best!

There’s something that they never tell you about waterproof make up, and it’s that is still so fucking hard to apply on fresh tears, when your eyes can’t stop raining on your cheeks.

The dressing room was weirdly quiet without Rocket, but the dancers weren’t granted the permission to mourn, not that night, not before that show. They were doing their best to separate their minds from the moment, to push back the excruciating feeling of helplessness and pain for just a few more hours, until it was all over and they could have collapsed to the floor in tears.  
But apparently it wasn’t enough, their pitiless destiny had one more ace to play.

Blue came storming into the dressing room and, in a matter of minutes, it was chaos.  
He started off slowly, with the collected voice and attitude they all learned to fear during the first days in his reign. He was far more intimidating when he exerted his power like that, with controlled emotions and movement, while they waited for the imminent storm. It was the lightning before the thunder, a subtle shining line of light that a less experienced eye could have missed in just a blink of an eye, but that they knew was an indicator of the impending roaring thunder of the tempest.  
He started talking about generosity and respect and about all the opportunities he offered to people like them…but he knew. “It has come to our attention” he explained, increasing the rhythm of his oratory “that a few bad eggs, led by one little egg in particular, have spitted in the face of our generosity and” he paused, turning his face to meet Emily’s eyes “are plotting against me.” he concluded, with a subtle hint in his voice that somehow betrayed his usually impeccable and unreadable façade.  
His gaze gave her shivers. Those eyes, somehow so dead and still so full of emotions, struck her down with a look of anger and disappointment that left her petrified with shame. He knew and it was too late.

Emily was aware that Babydoll’s plan would have been dangerous, they were plotting against everybody in there; the scheme involved tricking the cook, the guards, the mayor….and even Blue. But they weren’t only planning to fool him around, they wanted revenge, they wanted him dead and she couldn’t do it.  
There had been something going on between them, Blue had started to stand closer to Emily during Babydoll’s rehearsal and from the light touch of a hand they ended up in his office, where he made her feel protected and loved. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted a man like him, but the truth was that he really had a soft spot for Emily and he wasn’t just taking advantage of her.  
There was something more that none of them could explain, they just completed each other and when they where together they didn’t feel so lost in that infernal world.  
It was almost a matter of survival, two souls that somehow found each other and discovered that they felt a little stronger together. Obviously that was no place for a romantic love affair, in the middle of a sick enterprise that sold love in exchange for money, political interests and shady business. There was no happy soul in those corridors, no true feeling in those filthy rooms, just dirt and guilt, but Blue knew he could trust Emily a bit more than he liked to admit, allowing himself to pierce a hole in his high impenetrable wall just for her to fit in, while she knew that she could let her guard down sometimes, when she was alone with him.  
It was nothing serious or perverted, they just happened to find themselves hidden behind a corner, from time to time, stealing a violent kiss or sharing a deeper gaze. Of course he was the one leading the game, Emily was still a pawn on his chessboard, an employee without any power in decision or initiative, but she didn’t mind his attentions, they were something to live for in that dark nightmare.  
So when the plan came up she had to confess, she wouldn’t have killed Blue, not even to achieve freedom, it wasn’t going to happen. Sweet Pea was furious with her “I just cannot understand how you can be so foolish! He owns you, he fooled you, he doesn’t love you!” she shouted. They all shouted, but eventually they reached a compromise that didn’t involve getting too much blood on their hands.

But Blue didn’t know that during his raging speech; he didn’t know any of that while he almost chocked Madame Gorski to death; he didn’t know that he would have been spared when he menaced her with a gun; he didn’t know they where all so close to escaping when he pushed her to the ground violently leaving all the girls terrified and in tears; he didn’t know how much Emily fought to let everyone live when he pointed that gun at Amber’s head; he didn’t know Amber was the one who convinced Sweet Pea to let him live when he shoot her...

“Now turn! All of you. Face the wall!” shouted Blue, his eyes flaming with rage.  
Emily sobbed, vision now completely blurred by the tears. “We’re all dead now”. Blondie’s broken voice echoed in her mind like a death sentence clouding every rational thought. A host of emotions raised and collided in her exploding head leaving her incapable to stop her body from shaking and from showing all her vulnerability for the first time in years, the first time since the day she promised herself that she wouldn’t have let this place broke her again; and now, just when she was starting to get used to this hell that was now her home, work, family and even her life, everything just started to crumble at her feet again.  
“NOW!” Her heart pounded when she heard Blue’s voice crack, but she wasn’t brave enough to look at him. She obeyed, just like the other girls. She had never seen them cry like that, they had been through hell and back together and Emily knew that this could have been the last time she would have seen them…and it was there, facing a damn discoloured wall with a gun pointed at their heads.  
Blondie was having a serious breakdown, crying, shaking and barely breathing, while she held herself to the wall with a weak hand.  
Emily reached for it, she wasn’t that far from a panic attack herself, but she wanted to be there for her till she could. She took Blondie’s hand in her cold’s one and tried to choke back some tears, too impetuous to be held back.  
Amber’s body laid there, like a silent spectator of a horror movie, a vacant expression inhabited her eyes while her cheeks were still red from the vivid blood that matched her lipstick.  
Sweet Pea wasn’t even crying, she had run out of tears and was now staring blankly at the printed wallpaper, resigned and ready for whatever laid ahead. Babydoll’s eyes caught Emily’s scared gaze from the other end of the line, that blond little brave girl still had strength in her sweet eyes, and forgiveness.  
While Blue’s husky voice was spitting insults and swears, Emily tried to smile at her through the tears, but a sob tightened her throat and murdered that sweet last gesture of hope.  
Blondie’s choked scream cut the air as another single bullet was shot. Emily gasped as the blood hit her face, the hand she was holding contracting and then hopelessly relaxing as it fatally slipped through her grip and hit the ground.  
Silence filled those three seconds of horror, followed by screams and cries, while Madame Gorski crumbled to the floor, still held by CJ’s violent grip. Babydoll scurried to the ground weeping, in the useless attempt to comfort a dead body. Blue lowered his gun, aiming at his precious delicate treasure, too frustrated now to care about his business, ready to shoot, but Emily cried out and rushed to him putting a hand on the barrel. He hesitated.

“Why are you doing this Blue?” her voice barely recognizable through the suffering and the tears. “Please stop…please” she begged in a whisper while clinging to his chest.  
“Out of all of them YOU ask me this question?...”  
She finally found the courage to look in his eyes and what she saw wasn’t the furious, cold-minded killer she was expecting to see. He was hurt, his voice broken and softer while asking her that question. In the middle of all the people he knew could have betrayed him, there was her, the only person he cared about, the only one who he never thought could have hurt him so bad. He had tears on his cheeks and was looking down at her like a broken man, tired and hurt, solving problems as he always did, with violence, the only weapon he knew.  
“It’s you…you did this!” he hissed through his teeth, containing his pain.  
“But you can stop this.” she said while lovingly caressing his tears away with her gentle hands. “Free us…” she whispered crying.  
Blue stared at her with confused eyes.  
“Free me…” Emily added peacefully, while their eyes met.  
If it was her that he wanted he would have had her, dead or alive, as he wished, she didn’t care anymore right now. Her mind drifted in a serene, quiet place and while she stared at his deep expressive eyes, she found peace. She would have put an end to this madness, at every cost. She slide her hand on his arm, and slowly reached for his warm blood-stained fingers, where she hesitated for a few seconds, before slipping again on the barrel of the gun. She grabbed the slick metal and slowly lifted it to her temple, while his shaky hand followed the movement, hypnotized by her eyes.

Then she held her breath.

She had put her whole life in his hands and she truthfully didn’t care about her own destiny as long as it would have saved the two young souls that were now standing there, speechless and broken.  
The room seemed to freeze as he slowly opened his mouth. “You can go” he affirmed with a steady collected voice while gesturing to Sweet Pea and Babydoll. They left the room, incredulous, throwing glances at Emily, still warped up in Blue’s embrace.  
As the door slowly closed behind their back, while they were carried away by Blue’s men, the two girls saw him raise his left hand to caress Emily’s lips.  
They were together now, for good and for bad, their souls united like their grip on that gun.  
She was both captive and devoted bride, just like him, weakened by his own love and violence and, as soon as the door slammed shut in front of Sweet Pea and Babydoll’s teary eyes, a shot was heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> Please if you have any suggestion, opinion or grammatical correction feel free to leave me a comment!
> 
> P.s. Let me know what you think about this open-ending, since it leaves space to various interpretations ;)


End file.
